PCR is the gold standard for fast and efficient nucleic acid analysis. It is the best method for genetic analysis, forensics, sequencing, and other critical applications because it is unsurpassed in specificity and sensitivity. By its very nature the method utilizes an exponential increase in signal, allowing detection of even single-copy nucleic acids in complex, real environments. Accordingly, PCR systems are ubiquitous, and the market for a faster thermocycling method is significant. Recent advancements in microfluidics allow the miniaturization and high throughput of on-chip processes, but they still lack the speed and thermal precision needed to revolutionize the field.
Robotic-based PCR systems are very slow in reaction speed, and utilize heating technologies with much less precision and accuracy. These systems typically couple auto-pipettes with robotic manipulators to measure, mix, and deliver sample and reagents. Accordingly, these systems are complex, expensive, and difficult to miniaturize.